


In Another Universe

by superocelotgirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, female - Freeform, female even, female isak, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: In another universe, Isak is a girl with curly dirty blonde hair named Ida, and Even is a girl with wavy blonde hair named Elin. They meet in a cafe, but don’t talk until meeting outside on a bench. This is what happens.Or, the opposite-gender story no one asked for.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in ages, and I wanted to start writing again, so this is what I decided to work on. I don't know what to expect from this. Each chapter has basically the same things that happen in each episode in skam (Chapter one = episode one).
> 
> Also, I know that some of the things that happen in here are different. I figured that I would change a few things up to make it more interesting. 
> 
> I hope that you like it!

The music was giving her a headache. Eva was far past drunk, and was being kissed by Penetrator Chris against a wall; Vilde was trying to say something to Eva; Sana was judgmentally watching everyone from the corner; Chris was dancing with a random person in the middle of the room, and Ida was sitting on the couch. Ida was normally a party person, and had always enjoyed parties, but she hadn’t slept well the past few nights. She either wanted to get high off her mind and forget about everything, or go home. But her friends insisted that she ‘let loose’ for once. So here she is, sitting in a room crowded with people, eagerly waiting for some sort of booze to come her way. 

The music seemingly becoming louder, Ida stands up from the couch and scans the room for somewhere more quiet. Spotting a bathroom at the end of a hallway, she goes inside and closes the door behind her. Sitting in the bathtub, she sighs and rubs her temples. Leaning her head against the tiled wall, she closes her eyes. She really needed to see someone about her sleeping patterns.

After what feels like only 5 minutes of being alone, someone bursts into the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Ida stares at Eva, holding a water bottle and a plastic bag filled with a type of drug she can’t put a name to from that far away. Not that she cares, she’d give anything at this point to just ‘let loose’ as the girls had earlier said. 

“Move over!” Eva shouts as she walks over to the bath tub before sitting next to Ida. Handing Ida the bottle and lighter, she brings it to her mouth. Breathing it in, Ida sighs.

“That’s some good shit” she says. Eva nods excitedly. 

“See! You can finally have fun!” She smiles. Ida tries passing the bottle back to her, but she nods her head no. 

“It’s all yours, hun! I’ll be back I gotta’ go get ever’one else! Ohhh and more beer! What’dya want?” Eva says, clearly drunk. Ida laughs. Without waiting for an answer, Eva leaves, closing the door behind her. 

Looking at the group from afar, no one would’ve guessed that they’d be so into smoking. But here they are, smoking and drinking and getting high off their minds. 

A couple of minutes later, Eva brings Vilde, Chris, and Sana into the bathroom. Sana looks very bored, Chris looks like she’s been having the time of her life, and Vilde looks annoyed. Eva sits to the left of Ida, Vilde sits on the edge of the tub, Chris sits to the right of Ida, and Sana stands in front of the group, leaning against a wall. The group continues to smoke (excluding Sana) in silence, until someone brings up the conversation of dating. 

“Ida, is there anyone you like?” Vilde asks from beside her. Ida shrugs. 

“Not really, I don’t really pay attention to any of the guys” she says, passing the bottle to Chris. When none of the girls say anything, Ida looks at them, receiving four looks, all saying ‘What?’

“You’re kidding. There has to be at least one guy you at least find attractive!” Chris coughs, handing the bottle to Vilde. Ida rubs her temples again. Her headache isn’t gone, but it’s becoming easier to ignore it. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t had time to focus on guys” Ida shrugs again. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, she does have a lot to worry about. Her relationship with her dad hasn’t gotten any better, she needs to pay rent, her school work is piling up by the minute, and she hasn’t been able to sleep. Also, the dwindling fact of not being able to be turned on by guys, that no one knows about, which makes parties a living hell. 

“Well, we need to fix that. You need a man!” Eva laughs from next to her. Ida closes her eyes. She wants a man, badly. She just doesn’t know how she’d make it work. 

As if on cue, two guys enter the bathroom loudly, in the middle of a conversation. 

“-so boring” One guy mutters. He has floppy brown hair, brown eyes, and is fairly tall. His friend nods, and starts sorting through a cabinet in the bathroom. The friend is tall as well, not as tall as the brown haired guy, but still tall. The friend has caramel-colored hair, and brown eyes as well. 

Ida looks over at the girls, and they all wink, with a look on their face that says ‘Go for it!’

“Are you looking for somethin’?” Eva asks from the bathtub. The brown haired guy nods. Ida stands up, steps out of the tub, and walks over to a different drawer in the wall. 

“These might work” she mutters, opening the package. Looking up at the brown haired guy, he raises an eyebrow, expecting her to give him one of the tablets. Ida hesitates, before placing one on her tongue and facing him. 

“Want to try it?” She manages to say, sticking her tongue out. The guy raises an eyebrow, and Ida raises one back. 

The guy walks closer, accepting her offer, and before their mouths collide, she sees Sana give a thumbs up from beside them. 

‘Fuck it’ Ida thinks, before closing the gap between them.

_______________

 

The cops ended up coming to the party. The girls had left the bathroom earlier, leaving Ida and Mark (She ended up finding out his name, after they broke apart. Turns out the tablet did work, by the way) alone. Ida was quick to leave the party. Ida had given Mark her phone number before she left to go home. She had no interest in Mark, and hadn’t expected him to be interested in her, so when he asked for her phone number Ida nearly left without saying anything. But hey, she was desperate, her friends were desperate for her, and she needed a man. So she gave it to him, then left the bathroom. 

Exciting the front door and seeing the cops talking to people, she climbed through the plants on the side, and got onto the sidewalk. A cop was next to her, but didn’t see her come through the plants. 

“Excuse me, but I can’t seem to find a certain street. May you tell me what direction it’s in?” Ida asks, as innocent as possible. Thankfully she didn’t smoke too much, and can still pass for sober. 

“You didn’t happen to be at the party right here, did you?” The cop asks. Ida shakes her head no. 

“I was walking along the sidewalk, looking for a certain house, and figured I would ask for some directions” Ida asks kindly. The cop stares at her, unbelievingly. 

“Hmm, okay...What’s the address?” she asks. Ida falters, trying to think of a response. The cop clearly notices the halt in her cover, and is immediately curious.

“Just in case, I’m going to have to take your name. May you give it to me?” The cop asks. 

“Evelyn Hansen” Ida responds. The cop turns her back, and Ida spots Eva in the distance, gesturing to Ida to follow her. With the cop’s back turned, Ida sprints towards Eva and they both run away as fast as they can, ignoring the shouts of the cop from behind them. 

______________

Ida was hungover. The beer, drugs, and tablets did not help her headache. At all. Thankfully it was Sunday, meaning she didn’t have to do anything. Groaning, she rolls over to the side of her bed, and grabs her phone. She sees a message from her mother, and nothing else. Seems like all of her friends are just as hungover as her, and too lazy to text. 

Reading the first part of her mother’s text, her eyes tear up. It doesn’t matter what her mother texts her, it always ends up making her sad. It just brings back all the bad memories, the ones Ida tries so hard to forget everyday. Her mother was diagnosed with schizophrenia, when Ida was around 12. She went through violent episodes, in which she would become violent, destroy things, and ramble things no ordinary person would understand. The episodes becoming too much, her father ended up leaving Ida and her mother alone. Ida was in charge of her mother alone, and it often became too much. So one day, she was forced to leave and move in with a group of people in an apartment. It was too much pressure and responsibility to put on a teenager, and Ida knew that. But she still couldn’t help but feel guilty at the fact that she left her mother alone. 

After calming down, her roommates, Eskild and Linn came in, currently face-timing their other roommate, Noora. Noora was in Ida’s group as well, but had moved away to London to live with William, her boyfriend. 

She didn’t listen to the phone call at all. She occasionally would nod and say something random, but she really wasn’t in the mood to talk. She loved Noora, as a friend, but she just wanted to be alone. She was also hungover. 

After her roommates left her room, Ida got up, and began getting ready for the dreaded day ahead. 

________________

A few days later they were in a cafe, eating lunch. Vilde, Chris, Eva, and Sana were talking about a way to get Ida a guy. Although she disagreed with the idea of getting a guy for her, she played along. She was only half-heartedly listening to the conversation, stopping occasionally to say something. Ida was busy with something else, that required more attention. 

There was a girl, sitting across on the other side of the cafe, talking with her own group. She had wavy, beach-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked like Ida, aside from the fact that Ida has much curlier hair, and green eyes. The girl wore similar clothing to Ida, consisting of jeans, a sweater, a jacket, and a beany. The other girl looked stunning in the outfit, however. From where Ida was sitting, the outfit fit her perfectly, hugged every curve of her body, and every color complimented her eyes and face. 

She wore not a hint of makeup, and looked completely natural. Like Ida, who thought that makeup wasn’t necessary to be pretty. She wasn’t against the idea of makeup, and was completely fine with it. Ida occasionally wore it, on special occasions and sometimes when she’s simply in the mood to wear it. It seemed like the other girl had the same perspective on it.

The other girl stared across the cafe at Ida, and smiled. Ida simply stared back. Then, turning her attention back to her group, she tuned into the conversation. They were talking about creating a group called ‘Kosegruppa’ to spread around the school. She was confused about the idea and didn’t know much about it, but didn’t really care until Eva and Vilde pulled her up to go talk to the other group sitting across on the other side of the cafe, to invite them to a meeting. Her eyes widening, Ida realized that meant talking to the girl she was staring at. 

She ended up going with them to talk, but didn’t say a word. Neither did the girl her attention was previously drawn to earlier. 

_________________

She didn’t even think to ask about the drugs they had used until she was in class later, with Sana sitting next to her. 

“Ohmygod… what happened to the… ‘stuff’ we used at the party on Saturday?” Ida asks, eyes wide. Sana chuckles. 

“I got them. You left them in the bathtub when you decided to make out with Mark, and I remembered about them when the cops arrived” She replies. Ida lets out a relieved gasp.

“Thank you so much Sana, I don’t know what would have happened if they found them, Eva would’ve gotten in so much tro-” She starts, but Sana cuts her off.

“No problem. Don’t do it again though. I won’t be held accountable if you forget and they find it next time” Sana smirks. 

“But you’re my friend! You have to have my back!” Ida exclaims. Sana just chuckles again. 

“I don’t do any of those things. So if you all get in trouble, I can’t be held accountable. Sorry, but I have to save myself” Sana says, seriously. Ida fake gasps, even though she understands Sana’s point.  
_________________

The ‘kosegruppa’ meeting was tonight. The group of girls was standing by the entrance, Vilde with a basket of rolls for the guests, the others greeting people. People kept filling into the room, one after another. There wasn’t an overwhelming amount of people, but there was still quite a lot of people.  
Ida’s attention was drawn to a certain group that entered at one point however, because in the front of the group was the girl that she had seen at the cafe. Eyes widening, Ida quickly says “Welcome!” before awkwardly looking at the floor. Ida didn’t know why she was acting so oddly around the girl. She was straight, she just had a slight problem. Mentally cursing herself for acting to weird, Ida sat down in front of the girl as the meeting started. 

The meeting was barely 5 minutes in, before Ida started to get anxious. She could feel the eyes on the back of her head, from the girl. Her hands starting to get clammy and shaky, Ida quickly got up and quietly left the room through the back door to go to the bathroom. 

Rubbing her hands together as she walked to the bathroom, she contemplated leaving altogether. Entering the bathroom and locking herself in one stall, she starts to try and calm herself down. 

A few minutes later, she hears someone enter the bathroom. Leaving her stall, she sees the same girl who had made her nervous in the first place, standing at the sink washing her hands. Ida watches and washes her hands, as the girl takes towel after towel out of the dispenser, leaving none for Ida. 

“Oh, do you need one?” The girl asks, mockingly. Ida raises an eyebrow. The girl grabs one, unfolds it, and hands it to her. 

“Meet me outside” The girl says, showing her a cigarette she pulled out of her pocket, before leaving. 

________________

The girl is sitting on the bench, when Ida comes outside. She is smoking, taking drag after drag from the cigarette. Ida sits next to her, and the girl hands her a cigarette. 

“My name’s Elin” The girl, now called Elin, says abruptly. Ida looks over at her. 

“My name’s Ida. Nice to meet you, Elin” She responds. Elin nods. 

“I like that name” Elin mumbles, looking Ida in the eye. 

“So, what’d they do in there, while I was gone?” Ida asks. 

“Hmmm. They turned off the lights, and made you find a person. The first person you touched, you had to kiss them” Elin laughed. ‘I like the sound of her laugh’, Ida thinks. 

“Wow, sounds exciting” Ida jokes along. They continue to smoke, not talking much until Ida thinks of something. 

“I haven’t seen you around the school before” She says quietly. Elin sighs. 

“Yeah, I transferred last year” She responds. Ida nods. 

Suddenly, Mark comes up to stand in front of the two. Mark, as in, ‘the Mark that Ida gave her phone number to and made out with in the middle of a bathroom’ Mark. Ida sighs. 

“Hi, Ida. We are supposed to get partners, you know, to work with for the parties and to cook with, and stuff. I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?” He asks, awkwardly. Ida looks at Elin, and back at Mark.

“Oh, we planned to be in a group together already. Is there anyone else you could partner up with?” Elin asks, smooth as can be. 

“Yeah, I sort of already, uh, grouped up with Elin” Ida awkwardly replies. 

“We can be a group of three, maybe” Mark says. Looking over at Elin, she looks incredibly annoyed by him. 

“They seemed pretty insistent on groups of two” Elin says back, with a smile. Mark nods.

“Uh, yeah, sure… I’ll just, uh, go inside and find another partner then” He says, and walks away. After he closes the door behind him, Elin and Ida look at each other, and share a small laugh. 

“I need another drag” Ida laughs, before grabbing the cigarette out of Elin’s offering hands. 

_______________

In an alternate universe, similar events were happening, to a boy named Isak.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter, I didn't have much time to write it. I hope you like it!

2\.   
Elin didn’t have any form of social media. Ida was scrolling endlessly through-out instagram and facebook, but hasn’t found a single thing. After clicking on one last account, and searching through pictures on the account of a girl who clearly wasn’t Elin, she put her phone down. Eskild was on his phone, messaging a new man on some dating app. 

“Do you think he’s handsome?” Eskild asks, sitting up on the bed and turning around to sit next to her. 

“I don’t know” She replied, shrugging. She wasn’t lying, she really didn’t know. But if she were to be honest and go with a yes or no answer, she’d go with no. The guy in the picture was not attractive whatsoever, at least not to her.

“Ida, you can say that someone’s attractive even if you aren’t attracted to them” Eskild looks her in the eyes.

“I think you’d find him attractive?” Ida squints her eyes, silently wishing the conversation to end as soon as possible.

“We’re going to meet up” Eskild says, scooting further down the bed.

“Okay, so you need me to tell you that he’s attractive, so that you can go out with him?” Ida questions. 

“He’s saying he’s not gay, but that he likes sucking cock for fun…. Buddy I give you one year, then you’ll be out of the closet” Eskild laughs. Ida stares at him.

“Why are you coming to talk to me about this? And why do you think everyone is gay?” Ida asks, raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t think every guy is gay, Ida, I never said that” Eskild stares back down at his phone.

“-But I do have a pretty good gaydar” He continues. Ida sighs.

“Okay, so on this said ‘gaydar’, what are some things that makes someone gay?” She asks, rubbing her forehead. 

“Well. One thing, for guys at least, is if you talk to them and they immediately start talking about blowjobs-” He starts. 

“What about girls?” Ida cuts him off. Eskild looks back up from his phone, and looks at her.

“I’m no girl. So I wouldn’t know. But, maybe, like with guys, they mention kissing someone, with no specific gender? I don’t know, honestly. But sometimes, if girls avoid using certain pronouns or words, that either means one of two things. They’re cautious and respect other people, or they might be ‘gay’. I wouldn’t use the term ‘gay’ however. There are plenty of words, some for example being ‘lesbian’, pan-” Eskild rambles on.

“I know the terms, Eskild” Ida cuts him off yet again. Eskild nods. As he’s about to start talking again, his phone rings. Picking it up, he excitedly points at the phone to Ida, and mouths ‘It’s him!’ before leaving the room.

_________________

There was a Kosegruppa poster taped on the school hallway wall. Walking up to it, Ida reads down the list. The list had half of the names of members in the group written down on one side, and empty boxes next to the names for their partner. Scanning down the list of names, Ida finds the one she was looking for. 

Elin Bech Næsheim.

There was an empty space next to her name. Searching through her backpack, Ida finds a pen and quickly writes her name next to Elin’s. ‘Good’, she thinks, before walking into her next class. 

__________________

 

Elin Bech Næsheim. 1 result.

Clicking on the facebook video, Ida brings her phone closer to her face. The video is simple, nothing much. Elin is in front of the camera, being interviewed by a girl, about something that she’s working on. The girl keeps asking her questions, and Elin keeps answering. As the interviewer is about to ask her another question in the video, Eva grabs Ida’s phone from her hand.

“What’s this?” Eva exclaims excitedly, pressing play on the paused video. Ida’s stomach does flips.

“No! Don’t- It’s just a video of a student! It’s nothing impor-” Ida starts, trying to grab her phone from Eva’s hands. 

“Who IS this?” Eva gasps. Turning her head around to look at the lunchroom, Eva looks for the person highlighted in the video. 

“It’s her!” She suddenly gasps. Ida quickly turns her head in the direction that Eva is looking at. Seeing Elin, Ida groans.

“It’s just a video about her. We’re going to be uh, partners, in the kosegruppa” Ida mumbles. Eva giggles.

“You were doing research on your partner? How cute!” Eva exclaims. Ida blushes at the sound of Elin being called her ‘partner’. 

“Yeah, I guess” Ida shrugs. Eva hands her phone back. Instantly grabbing it, she shoves it in her bag. The thought of Elin now stuck in her head, Ida turns to Vilde.

“Hey, will there be any other meetings?” She asks. Vilde’s eyes light up.

“Maybe. Hey, do you want to host a party? Maybe this friday? If you don’t want it to be a party, you could make it a pregame if you wanted to” Vilde responds. Ida is about to say no to the idea of hosting, but then remembers that she’s the only available one to host. Sana’s parents are muslim, Eva’s house was completely ruined after the last party, and Vilde’s mom was hosting another ‘wine tasting party’. Even though the entire girl squad knew about Vilde’s mom, they kept it a secret. No one mentioned it, unless Vilde was in the need for help. 

“Um, yeah. Sure. I think that’ll work. I can make it a glow in the dark theme” Ida says. Vilde smiles. 

“Great! We’ll all be there” Vilde gestures towards their group. 

“Hey ladies, whatcha talking about?” A male voice asks, walking up to their table and standing behind Ida. 

“Well, Ida was just saying how she would host a pregame on Friday! Will you be there?” Eva questions, staring up at him. Mark smirks, looking at Ida.

“Of course. I’ll be there” Mark says, before putting a hand on Ida’s shoulder, smiling, and walking off.

Watching Mark walk off, Ida sighs at the thought of planning the pregame, and having to see Mark there.

“Why didn’t you look at him? Wait, are you not attracted to guys? Are you a lesbian?” Vilde gasps. Seeing the change of mood on Ida’s face, Vilde immediatly halters.

“N-Not that that’s bad, I was just, you know, wondering… I wasn’t being serious, or anything-” Vilde appologizes.

“It’s okay, Vilde. And no, I’m straight. Straight as a board” Ida smiles. 

Looking down at the ground and closing her eyes, Ida thinks about the video she had been watching before being interrupted. 

Maybe Elin would show up to the pregame. 

__________________

The only source of light in the room was her phone screen. Holding her phone above her head, and staring up at it, Ida watches the video play.

“Who’s your favorite actor?” The person interviewing her asks. 

“Baz Luhrmann. What’s with that look on your face? Baz Luhrmann is fantastic! He makes fantastic love stories. The main characters have to die, or else the love story wouldn’t be fantastic. Without a tragedy, the relationship is simply-” Elin responds.

The video is abruptly interrupted, when Ida drops her phone on her face. 

“Ah! Fuc-” She begins to mutter, picking her phone back up. Sitting upright, she opens a new tab on google. 

Clicking on the first Baz Luhrmann movie, Romeo and Juliet, Ida reads the description. Not that she would need to, of course, as everyone knows who they are. But she reads it just in case. Clicking the button to rent the movie, Ida turns the volume up, and begins to watch the movie.

_________________

 

“On your way home?” A familiar voice asks from beside her. Startled, Ida looks up to see Elin. 

“Oh, uh, I was going to go get some things for the pregame I’m hosting-” Ida stutters, trying to find the right words to say. Elin laughs. Again for the second time, Ida thinks ‘I love her laugh’.

“How will you buy beer if you don’t have an ID?” Elin raises an eyebrow. Ida shrugs.

“I don’t know…. Normally I ask for a guy a year older or so to get some for me. Most of the time I uh, pay them back” She answers. Elin nods.

“Hey, want me to buy you some?” She offers. Ida’s eyes widen. So Elin’s older, it seemed. Not too much older however, as she still went to the same school as her.

“Uh, yeah! That’d- That’d be great” She responds. Elin smiles. 

__________________

Elin left her ID at her flat. They ended up going to her flat, to drink anyways. Or to hang out. Ida wasn’t too sure what they were doing there, if she was being honest.

“Do you like beer?” Elin asks, as she appears around the corner with two in her hand. Ida nods.

“I don’t drink a lot. But yes, I do like beer” Ida smiles, and takes one of the two bottles from Elin’s hands.

“Same with me. Alcohol doesn’t mix well with me” She smiles. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Elin asks. Ida stops drinking from the bottle to answer. But before she can, Elin is up, and walking towards the kitchen.

___________________

“Kardemomme?” Elin laughs, holding up yet another bottle of spice. Ida laughs as well.

“Of course. You can’t forget the kardemomme!” Ida exclaims. Elin nods in agreement, and sprinkles the spice on top of the already-spice-covered toasts. 

__________________

 

“Ew, these are disgusting” Ida scowls, staring at the half-eaten toast in her hand.

“It isn’t that bad” Elin shrugs, taking another bite out of hers. Ida raises her eyebrows.

“Are you seriously eating that right now?” She mocks.

“Yeah, I am. Why?” Elin laughs, jokingly. 

“I just… Who ARE you?” Ida shakes her head, giggling. 

“I guess you’ll have to find out” Elin smirks, adding a wink in at the end. Ida nearly passes out.

___________________

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation about music. A small group of people file into the small flat, and end up in the kitchen where Elin is. A boy, looking to be around Elin’s age, walks over to her, and kisses her on the lips, swiftly. 

Elin had a boyfriend, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you have to say please comment, and I'll be sure to respond :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, thoughts, advice, or anything else to say, I'd love to hear it. I'll try and post chapter two soon.


End file.
